


Prima vittima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Demone oscuro [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Double Drabble, Killing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un What if di quella che potrebbe essere stata la prima vittima di Sebastian.





	Prima vittima

Prima vittima

 

L’uomo era affacciato alla finestra, intento a fumarsi un sigaro. Socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò il fumo dalle narici, il sapore di tabacco gli faceva bruciare la gola, pizzicandogli la lingua.

Il vento fece ondeggiare le tende tarlate alla finestra, ingiallite e strappate in diversi punti.

< Se continua così, sarò costretto a vendere anche i mobili. Diamine, cosa darei per un’altra bottiglia, ma non potrò comprarle fino a domani > pensò.

“Colui che in vita era un padre e un assassino, in morte è solo la prima vittima dei demoni. Solo la tua anima mi sarà concessa in pasto senza patto o accordo, perché così ha voluto il mio primo ‘my lord’” disse una voce.

L’uomo si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, le gambe tozze gli tremavano e i capelli mori gli aderivano unticci al viso butterato. Notò degli occhi rosso sangue brillare nell’oscurità, coperti da una maschera veneziana di pizzo nero.

“Tu chi sei?!” gridò, correndo alla sua cassapanca. Ne estrasse una pistola e la puntò davanti a sé.

Si udì un sibilo e l’uomo si accasciò a terra, trafitto da alcuni coltelli d’argento.

“Il perfetto maggiordomo” rispose Sebastian. Raggiunse la finestra e scivolò fuori, balzando sotto il cielo stellato.

 

[204].


End file.
